


I kissed a girl and I liked it

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Loneliness, Rejection, Sadness, as always, bisexual reader, harley is a sweetheart, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, your crush is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a bisexual girl. When she confesses her love to her crush things don't turn out the way she had expected them to. Fortunately, Harley is always there to lift the reader's spirits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a girl and I liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, fellas ! This is my second fanfiction and I decided to post it here since the world needs more Harlz. I don't know how good it turned out and I am sorry if Harley's OOC, I haven't read the comics, I only based her personality off the trailer for Suicide Squad. Pardon any mistakes there are, I'm not from an English-speaking country, and if you want to tell me anything about the fic feel free to do so. I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> P.S. I was listening to Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl" and P!ATD's "Girls/Girls/Boys" when I wrote this.

[Y/N]=Your Name  
[C/N]=Crush Name

The moon was shining like a diamond on the sapphire sky, millions of stars scattered around it like glitter, keeping it company. Something about the cratered satellite always eased the loneliness you felt in your chest on the harder days, and today you felt lonelier than ever. The wind blew softly and messed with your hair and made a chill go up your arms and legs.

You sighed and took another swig from the vodka bottle in your right hand. God, you hated this feeling. All your life you fought to not have to ever feel like this again; worthless, pathetic, unwanted and rejected. And yet here you were, on a rooftop at 3 am drinking your feelings away. Your legs were dangling off the edge as you tried to ignore the previous events and failed miserably. You didn’t need the reminder of your biggest rejection and the biggest ‘Fuck you’ you had ever received from life. But the memories still flooded your mind and they were as clear as ever.

“[Y/N], wha-what are you saying ?” your crush gasped. Well, you didn’t think you’d need to give her an explanation after saying the three magic words. And no, they weren’t “I’m gonna die” which quite frankly would’ve been a blessing right then.

“What I’m saying is that I like you, [C/N]. Have been for a long time and I can’t take it anymore, I want you to know and give me an answer so I can move on with my life. Do you or do you not feel the same ?” you said in a tired tone.

“[Y/N] you know I care about you. You know that. But how can you expect me to say that I feel the same when even you don’t know what you’re feeling ?”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean ?” you asked angrily.

“I know you like men, [Y/N] and I also know that this is just a phase. You’ll soon realize that you were just confused or curious and who’s gonna get her heart broken, huh ? Me, [Y/N] ! I will get my heart broken ! And I don’t need that,” she said.

You felt a pang in your chest and could tell that tears were slowly but surely building in your eyes. You blinked furiously and willed them away. You couldn’t cry. Not now.

“What the actual, ever living fuck, [C/N] ?” you shouted. “How in Hell’s name can you say that ? You don’t wanna get your heart broken so you’re just gonna break mine instead ? And what’s with the phase bullshit ? God, you sound like my parents. Can you even hear yourself ? Don’t you remember that that’s the exact same crap your parents told you when you came out as a lesbian ? Now you’re gonna do me the same ? And for what ? Just because I am bisexual ?” you yelled with tears streaming down your face. You wiped them hastily and turned around, grabbing your bag and wallet, “You know what ? I don’t need this ! I can’t believe I ever liked you. God, I am stupid !” you grunted and shut the door after you.

After you left [C/N]’s apartment you went straight to a liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka. You weren’t much of a drinker, actually you had never gotten drunk before but you know what they say: ‘There’s always a first for everything’.

With every gulp of the white liquid you could feel yourself getting dizzier and dizzier and although you were sitting on the edge you didn’t really care. The wind blew once again and brought a smell of gun powder and bubblegum to your nose.

“Hey, [Y/N]. Whatcha doin’ ?” Harley’s soft voice came from behind you as she popped a balloon. She plopped down next to you, setting her bat aside and bouncing her feet.

“Hey, Harlz. Not in the playful mood, sorry to ruin your fun,” you sighed and drank a little more from the half empty bottle.

“What’s gotten you down, puddin’ ? You know you can tell me anything,” she said as she took the bottle from your hands and took a swig herself.

Harley had been your friend since you were little girls. You had met her on the playground when some kids were picking on you and she had jumped to your rescue. You had been friends ever since. Of course, at that time she went by the name Harleen, but who cared ? She was still your Harlz no matter how crazy and extravagant she was. You had been through thick and thin together and she knew you like the back of her hand. There was no point in keeping it away from her, she would find out sooner or later anyway.

With a heavy sigh you turned your face to her, “Am I selfish, Harley ?” you asked her.

She stared at you and blinked after a couple of seconds, “Huh ? Whatcha mean ?”

“I mean, am I selfish for being into both men and women ? Am I just confused or curious ? Am I just mistaking my feelings ? Should I just pick a side and get it over with ?” pain filled your voice.

“Sweetheart I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I can assure you that you are not selfish nor confused or curious. You’re you and there’s nothing wrong with that. Some people like pie and others like cake, but there are also awesome and smart people like you who like both and enjoy them just as much as anyone else,” she reassured you and grinned widely before popping another bubblegum balloon.

“So you don’t think I’m not worth loving and deserving of love ?” you asked her a bit unsure.

“Of course not ! You’re the most lovable person I’ve ever met and I wouldn’t trade you for anything or anyone ! Don’t listen to what anybody has to say ! You’re my puddin’ and I’ll love you enough for them to see what they’re missing, and if any of them have anything to say they’ll have me to deal with, got it ?” she concluded wrapping her arms around your shoulders and kissing you on the cheek.

You blushed slightly and buried your head under her chin, “I love you, Harlz, you know that ?”

“Well, what’s not to love ?” she laughed and you joined her too. “There’s that beautiful smile !” she smiled softly at you. “I love you too, puddin’,” she said and she kissed you gingerly on the lips. You could’ve sworn butterflies erupted in your stomach at that point and you just closed your eyes and kissed her back.

“Now, whatcha say we go rob a store and get you some pretty clothes, huh ?” she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

You laughed and shook your head but got up and followed her. You’d do anything for this crazy, colorful girl. Anything.


End file.
